2013.06.05 - Cold Coffee and Spray Cheese
It's mid-morning, mid-week, and the machines in the lab hum softly as they go about their tasks, crunching data and analyzing tissue samples. Jean Grey sits on a stool, peering into an electron microscope, meticulously adjusting the focus as she studies the cells under the plate. "Subject DNA shows remarkable breakdown that goes beyond what one would expect of the natural decomposition process," she dictates into the lab recorders. "Trace contaminants suggest an external biological factor acting as a sort of catalyst for the breakdown, however the nature of this catalyst remains unclear. I am attempting to isolate the isotopes I believe are responsible, however, they are proving volatile and, thus, elusive..." She sits back with a sigh and flicks off the recorder. "Gee. That describes pretty much everything, right now, doesn't it? You're just full of great insights, today, aren't you, Grey..." Yes. She's talking to herself... and mocking. Always a good sign. *Bamf!* While Kurt doesn't teleport directly into the medbay/science area, he's not above taking the direct route to the corridor, and enter on foot. He carries, of all things, a can of 'spray cheese', and crossing the room, he's whistling as he heads towards the refrigerators. "Guten Morgen, Jean.." is offered, his tones sounding more.. tired. But it is Kurt! Jean is on her feet as she hears the soft bamf in the corridor and senses Kurt's approach. The spray cheese gives her cause to arch a brow, but she gives him as warm a smile as she gives anyone, these days. "Kurt," she says. "Good morning." Her head cants. "You look tired. Burning the midnight oil again?" She looks around, "I can offer you some coffee... if I can figure out where I put the pot." The coffee maker itself is off in a corner by an isolated sink and the fridge. The pot, however? She discovers that on a counter several yards away and moves to collect it. Stopping by the refrigerator door, the elf turns around to look at Jean.. and tsks softly, shaking his head. "Nein, I'm good, danke.. a little tired, perhaps, but.. no need for you to stop what it is you are doing." Kurt takes the opportunity to lean on the counter, just to watch her for a long moment. 'Keep moving'.. Kurt's motto, as now seen in his friend. "It's good to see you down here." Jean picks up the pot, regardless, and returns it to its proper place. Her own mug is sat beside the microscope, the dregs in it quite cold, now. She picks it up telekinetically and floats it over where she stands, catching it and emptying it into the sink before she gives it a quick rinse. "It's a good place be," she says with a small smile. "And I can be useful here." Less likely to cause disruption. Setting the cup beside the sink, she turns to look at the Elf. "So, what brings you down here?" Again, she eyes the cheese. "And what's with the can?" "Useful here? I think you're all around useful.. unless you are grilling. Then..." Kurt is particular about his burgers! But, he is teasing, his tones light. The spray cheese can gets a glance again as Jean references it, and the smile that rises in the place of the other is a little.. sadder. "More 'specimens'. Domino und I intercepted a tractor trailer mit escorts." Now, Kurt unscrews the bottom of the can.. and there? Small phials. Holding them out to show her, his tones are soft,."I'm still trying to identify the souls from the last .. delivery." Jean winces faintly as he unscrews the can and reveals the phials. "Oh, God," she sighs, reaching out to take one of them and hold it up to read the small label printed on it. "We need to find these guys." She glances to her friend. "How many more, this time?" She reaches out a hand to him, asking permission to take the samples from him. "May I?" They'll need to be catalogued and properly stored. And then examined. She's still working her way through the last batch. "Several cases," Kurt answers heavily. "Every time I think we've taken down an operation, liebchen," he begins after taking a long moments pause. The can is handed over before he leaps onto the counter and perches there. "There is another to take its place. An office here, building there. Facility. Camp." The fuzzy blue head shakes ruefully, "It won't end.. not until we go after the money." But where that is? "Then, it's time we went after the money," Jean replies, an edge to her tone. "Why don't we talk to Warren about that? If anyone has access to the resources that can ferret out a false financial trail, it's him." Because, there's only so much she can do in her lab, and she knows it. Besides... the winged mutant was complaining he didn't have anything constructive to do. Not, mind, that she's confident he'd help if she asked. If either of them asked. Chalk another one up to X-Men pigheadedness and that thrice damnable Phoenix. She takes one of the samples and returns to her microscope, removing the current plate and putting it into temporary stasis before she grabs a syringe to extract a little of this current specimen and ready it for a scanning plate. "I gotta tell you, Kurt, I don't know exactly what these yahoos are hoping to achieve, but... if they're trying to kill mutants, they're doing a good job. The degradation in some of the other samples you gave me is remarkable and, I believe, induced rather than natural." "I spoke with him for a few moments," and his tone is rueful. "I can ask his aid, but I will not expect a different outcome than I received before." Kurt shakes his head before taking a deep breath, his tail winding around his feet, arms resting on his knees. "Some of the .. samples came with research notes." Which he's sure (pretty sure anyway) she's seen. "Which samples are those? My latest, that were bound for Kasmir?" Those are the souls he's trying to identify, and the elf is (perhaps vainly) hoping they yet live? He lights candles for them.. Jean doesn't hold out the same hope as Kurt. Not given the degradation, she's seen. But, she doesn't say it. "If you want me to talk to him, instead, I will," she says instead. She doesn't hold out a lot of hope, either, but Warren was at least willing to enter a detente with her, the last time they spoke. That's better than she'd hoped. So, she'll take what she can get. She rubs her forehead briefly before sliding the prepped sample under the microscope. "I went over the notes. A lot of it was standard genome analysis. As nearly as I can tell, your mystery scientists are trying to discover what causes the initial spontaneous X-gene expression. I'm not sure, though, if they're trying to encourage or prevent that expression. I do know, however, in many of the samples, they've introduced the X-gene equivalent of a beta-blocker, with varying degrees of success -- depending on what their goal is, I suppose." She peers into the viewer and begins adjusting the focus, to see what this particular sample might hold. Kurt lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and he nods. "Last time we spoke, it was as if we were a couple und were breaking up." The smile turns rueful, "He was taking his boat und going home." The tip of his tail flicks and Kurt cranes his neck towards the research. "I've been stuck a couple of times with an inhibitor. It seems, however, they are not sharing research as they have had varying effects on me." Jean's brows beetle, even as she peers through the microscope, and she winces. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I think that was partly my fault. I tried apologizing to him and I think I only made things worse." Though he did say he accepted her apology. Even so... right now, she's not in the headspace to see the upside. It seems she's having to apologize to everyone. So, what's one more? She adjusts the focus again and telekinetically flips some switches on the imagizer nearby. Its screen flares to life and a sharp black and white image of the cells she's examining appears. She steps back. "These cells are healthier than a lot I've seen, lately," she notes. "But do you see here?" She moves to the screen and points out a couple of darker, rougher spots. "These ones aren't. And, unless I miss my guess, over the next two hours the whole sample will look like this." Kurt shakes his head and leaps from his.spot on the counter. It's only a couple of steps before he reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder. "It is not your fault, liebchen, so there is no apology needed. He was upset with me because I didn't call und ask his aid. That I was just a little envious of his.. normal life und wanted to protect that for him." A soft breath is exhaled, and he shakes his head. "He chose to take my words in the worst light." Which.. upsets the blue elf. It does. Coming alongside her now, Kurt looks at the sample, noting what she has.. and he pauses. Not looking up from the slide, his voice remains low. "Jean? I.. have research that was done on me when my bamf was taken away. Would you like to see it? It was beyond my understanding, und.. well.. would you be upset if I said I didn't trust what you had become some time ago?" Jean lets out a dry chuckle. "He's good at that," she notes, regarding Warren. Geez. It seems the general X-Men moroseness is rubbing off on her. She shakes her head to clear it and her smile returns. It's tight, and a little sad, but she's making the effort. "I'm sorry to hear it, Kurt. Truly. I'd hoped he'd take my advice and find a way to move past himself, but I can't say I'm really surprised." "That is why I mention it now, liebchen," Kurt answers slowly and deliberately. He straightens again and turns those fully yellow eyes upon her, giving her a fond, warm smile in the face of that empty one. "Welkommen, meine freunde. I've missed you." Jean looks at him for several long moments, at the warmth in his smile and the genuine welcome there. Her eyes glass over and her bitter smile turns instead into a reluctant frown as she fights the tears that finally threaten to spill. "I think you're the only one," she says. And then they do fall and she turns away. "I'm sorry," she says, looking for something to wipe them away, finally resorting to her lab coat sleeve. She takes a deep breath to try to steady herself. "I'm sorry, I just..." She shakes her head and tries to laugh. "Wow, it's just been a rough couple of weeks, that's all. Just... gimme a sec, I'll be fine." Kurt won't allow a cry to go unhugged. He is, after all,.the fuzzy elf. Taking a step, he first offers a sleeve before the hug. "Ja. I can only imagine. But," and he reaches up to fuss at tear. "I hope this is still home." Jean wipes her tears away, but when he hugs her, she can't prevent a few more from soaking into his shoulder. "I don't know," she answers truthfully. "It doesn't feel like it. Not anymore." She holds the embrace for a moment or two longer -- just long enough to draw the strength she needs to put on a braver face and bottle her frustration once more. But, he's seen a glimpse of the depth of it. After all, the careful and controlled telepath doesn't tend to break down in front of people. So, her smile still shows that internal struggle, and her cheeks are still damp. "But, it's all I've got." Kurt holds her as long as she will allow; his chin resting upon the top of her head as a couple more tears fall. He gives her those extra moments to find herself, and he can feel it in her muscles when she's ready to stand on her own again. "You sound like someone I know. There are times when I wonder if another place would be better. But.. I keep coming back to.. here." The beginning of his new life. "Let me get you that research. It's under my lock und key." Jean gives a rueful shrug. "There aren't many places that easily accept people like us." No, she doesn't have blue fur, yellow eyes, and a tail. But, there are times she might as well have. Hiding her gifts is easier for her than for him, but no less taxing. Indeed, perhaps it's moreso. She steps back and the air dries the last of the moisture from her cheeks. "I'll wait here," she tells him, as he suggests he'll get his research. The smile she gives him now isn't quite as tight as before. Perhaps there's even a trace of gratitude in it. Category:Log